The Sounds of All
by Endings Matter Most
Summary: Small drabbles containing brief moments in the lives of Kingdom Hearts characters; pairing drabbles. pairings vary. contains het, yaoi, & yuri.
1. You Found Me

[Challenge]

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like, turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle, then write a ficlet related to or inspired by each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

A/N: Saw this on Scribbler's page and I had to try it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Found Me<strong>_** by The Fray — Cloud/Tifa**

He took a long drag from the cigarette. He leaned against the wall behind Merlin's house.

Cloud didn't smoke. He never cared for it. Yet, here he was. Smoking.

Aerith was gone. It wasn't like when he left…

_Does this mean you're going away again?_

The memory sliced through his mind like a knife. Another drag on the cigarette.

_Even if I go far away, I'll come back._

He was gone for too long.

The door to Merlin's house opened. Tifa stood beside him. She looked at him for a moment, and he dared her to say something about the cigarette in his hand. Sympathy was swimming in her eyes.

She held her hand out. He handed the bud to her. She took a drag herself and leaned against the wall beside him.

"Sorry." She whispered.


	2. You Could Be Happy

_**You Could Be Happy**_** by Snow Patrol — Axel/Roxas**

"No one would miss me." Roxas muttered and walked away.

Axel's eyes widened. "That's not true." He said, but the blond was not listening. The redhead faltered and his shoulder slumped. "I would."

He regretted that moment.

With a heavy… heart?... Axel returned to his room. He sighed. Now everything reminded him of Roxas.

_No one would miss me._

Did Axel mean that little to him?

In a rage, Axel summoned his weapons and tore his room to shreds.

Then the weapons fell to his sides and he collapsed to his knees. Salty tears threatened to spill down his face, and he could only sit there in his room.

He'd lost his best friend.


	3. Body Language

_**Body Language**_** by Jesse McCartney — Leon/Yuffie**

Something about the way Yuffie fought made Leon's stomach feel empty.

She moved with a grace contradictory of her personality. She threw her weapon precisely. It was natural for her.

And she always had a smile on her face.

She could be completely outnumbered, one to ten, and she still have a snarky comment for her opponents. She was cocky.

But she had a right.

Maybe it was why he liked her. Their personalities clashed, but she kept him sane.

And he would never admit that.


	4. Little House

_**Little House**_** by The Fray — Axel/Naminé**

Axel watched the little blonde Nobody everyday. She was constantly drawing.

Naminé never spoke to him. He had never given her reason to.

But he could see the fear behind her eyes, that Marluxia would be the one to walk through the door instead of the redhead.

He wouldn't admit it, but he had a strange desire to reassure her that Marluxia wouldn't be coming back. He wished he had been able to defeat Marluxia for her. But that was impossible. The boy who she cared for above all others had done the job for him.

Axel hated Sora.

Sora took away his best friend. And he had taken away Naminé.


	5. Dear

_**Dear **_**by Maria Mena — Riku/Kairi**

They grew up together.

She liked him immediately. He was mysterious, cool, and honest.

Then there was his friend. Sora was cute, immature, and nice.

Kairi was drawn to Sora. He was so like her. But when they were torn apart, Riku was the one who took care of her. It was out of character. He never much cared for anything but leaving the island. Now was the best time for it, but he was wasting his time protecting her.

Sora was the one to actually save her. But Riku was the one that got her to the place she needed to be.

But they weren't destined to be together. And it saddened her, that no matter how much he ended up changing for her, the forces of destiny pushed her to his best friend.


	6. All At Once

_**All at Once**_** by The Fray — Sora/Naminé**

"Sora you have a choice. You can lose your memory of this castle and reclaim your old ones… or keep your memories here and gives up the memories that you've lost."

He paused. There had to be a way around this.

"Do I have to… to choose?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Sora bit his lip.

This girl… the other girl… she was waiting for him. He remembered a promise. A promise that he made to her. To Riku… the real Riku.

But surely this mystery girl couldn't mean more to him than Naminé did. Sora was young, but he knew what his heart was telling him. And it was telling him that his feelings for Naminé were deep.

So how could this other girl shadow those feelings?

_I'll come back to you…I promise!_

_Take care of her._

Sora blinked. The vague memories were demanding.

"Make me like I was."


	7. Awake My Soul

_**Awake My Soul**_** by Mumford & Sons — Riku/Sora**

Together, they made the greatest team of them all.

They were inseparable once they returned home. Practically two years apart had only made them grow closer.

Feelings in each other were awakened.

"Please don't ever leave me again." Sora whispered one night as they sat in the sand. The ocean lapped at their feet.

Riku's eyebrows came together. "Why would I?" he asked.

"Promise that you'll never leave me again." Sora turned to him.

Riku's eyes softened, and he put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I promise." He responded.


	8. Happy

_**Happy**_** by Never Shout Never — Demyx/Naminé**

Demyx strummed the strings on his sitar. Water bubbles appeared around him.

Naminé giggled, sitting crisscrossed on the floor watching him. She shielded her smile from him with her hand.

The rocker smiled back and strummed some more. The bubble floated over to her. She reached up a delicate finger and popped one. The water sprayed her, wetting her hair.

The older Nobody set his instrument and weapon beside him and joined her on the floor. He sat across from her and took her hand. "You make me happy." He told her.

She smiled and didn't hide it from him this time.


	9. I'm In Love

_**I'm in Love**_** by Maria Mena — Leon/Aerith**

Aerith sat on the couch, her legs folded beneath her.

Leon walked through the door, exhausted from a day's worth of fighting. She looked up and smiled. He graced her with a twitch of the mouth. It was the closest to a smile that Leon was getting to these days.

She motioned for him to come over. He reluctantly obeyed. Aerith took his hand and pulled him to sit in front of her. With a sigh, he let himself be pulled down. She didn't know if it was because he was too tired to resist, or if he just couldn't say no to her.

Regardless, she began to rub his shoulders. He began to relax.

She brought her lips beside his ear. "You work too much."


	10. Louder Than Thunder

_**Louder than Thunder**_** by The Devil Wears Prada — Seifer/Olette**

He should be better to her. He could see that with each cutting word he said to her, she was being pushed further and further away.

Seifer had this gnawing desire to impress her. But every time he shot her friends down, her eyes would grow colder towards him.

One day, she confronted him. And he was too accustomed to being her enemy.

"You're impossible!" she threw at him, turning heel to leave.

"Olette!" he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back. The possibility of her leaving… he couldn't fathom it. "I…" but he didn't know what to say.

Her eyes were ice now. It clearly told him, _it was over_. If only he could think of something to say… it didn't have to be elegant, just _something_.

The words never left him. But she did.


End file.
